Kinky Politics: Doggenshlaw and Maximilian Ch 1
by mrlurker5055
Summary: A love story brews between the commoner Maximilian (DW) and the love of his life, Mr. Doggenshlaw (PBG), an un and coming presidential candidate. Maximilian may be inept in many ways, but there is one realm in which he is absolute: the realm of gayness. Follow Maximilian in his attempt to court Doggenshlaw and get the D.


**Names are altered to hide the illegality of the writer's thoughts as well as (i guess) to maintain the privacy of the figures included.

"Walter Doggenshlaw", Maximilian whispered to himself. "What a ravishing man". Walter Doggenshlaw was one of those characters that had a calm and undeniable certainty about him, one which attracted all genres of people. Whatever words Doggenshlaw was making out were irrelevant—indeed, he was speaking, but Maximilian cared more for other things at the moment. And Maximilian, being the kind of person painfully unable to hide his feelings, unknowingly began to water at the mouth. A woman beside him drew her son near, seemingly in fear of this predatory man. But Maximilian noticed not. What he did notice, however, were those piercing blue eyes, that dark tinted hair, and that dewy and supple skin. Yes, indeed. Doggenshlaw was the ocean personified, and Maximilian couldn't help but want to explore his unknown depths. As Doggenshlaw's speech drew to a close, Maximilian became more and more removed from his fantasy. Sounds from reality breached into Maximilian's consciousness, and he was forced to remember his place. Doggenshlaw was a presidential candidate for 2020, and Maximilian was but a lowly teacher trapped in a relationship with a decrepit senior citizen with dwindling funds. Maximilian's sole motivation in marrying Juan was the money, and that supply was being challenged. "Goddamnit", he thought to himself. "Why won't that fool pass on already?! I even went through the pain of purchasing a sample of Borrelia burgdorferi, the bacteria responsible for Lyme disease, and yet—"! Maximilian's fantasy drew to a painful halt as the audience erupted into thunderous applause. Applause which, if Maximilian didn't know any better, seemed to mock the intensity of the feelings inside him. Juan had not been feeling generous lately, and as such did not provide funding for a meet and greet ticket. So, Maximilian had no choice but to depart from the transient luxury of breathing in the same space of his beloved Walter. Back to that shriveled dick he trekked. Or so he thought, but then something unimaginable happened next. On his way to his car, a woman called out to him. This was the same woman from before, but Maximilian was unconscious of her presence back then. So, for him, this was a first meeting. Slowly and languidly, Maximilian turned to greet the woman. She sighed and met his eyes with a peculiar look of desperation on her face. Immediately, she began: "You know, I saw you just now in the crowd looking up at Doggenshlaw like that." O hell! O spite! Was Maximilian to catch a case tonight? In an attempt to allay her suspicions, Maximilian responded with the first thing that came to mind. That he was Doggenshlaw's lover, and therefore had every right to look at him in a perverted fashion. The woman's brow furrowed, and then gradually settled. "Oh, is that it?" she responded, sounding strangely disappointed. "My son Andrew, you see, is quite obsessed with Mr. Doggenshlaw." This irked Maximilian a bit, since he understood himself to be Doggenshlaw's biggest and most loyal fan. "He's part of this online forum called the 'Daddy Doggenshlaw Dominion'...I actually found out about it about a week ago when he left his laptop open at the kitchen table. When I saw your mouth begin to water while you stood in perfect, erect military stance I thought you were making your identity as a member known. It says on the website that that's the secret password for entry to the forum." Of course Maximilian knew all this. After all, he was the one who MADE the forum. As it turns out, Maximilian was not only watering at the mouth out of desire for Doggenshlaw. It was a signal to other members of the forum in the crowd to proceed with the kidnapping. If only Juan had bought him the meet and greet package, it wouldn't have had to come to this. He wouldn't have had to employ his secret weapon. Finally, he presented his response: "Oh my gosh, what a joke! Kids these days. They oughta be reading about Jim Crow rather than spending time on these stupid forums. Psh. I've gotta run. Sorry for the misunderstanding." And with that, Maximilian was off. The plan was that 30 minutes after the speech ended, the kidnapping would occur. The meet and greet was 25 minutes, which made the schedule right. But Maximilian loved the rush. He loved that feeling of criminality and badness. He cared not.

~~19 MINS LATER

"DOGGENSTYLERS! ASSEMBLE!" Maximilian called out to his teammates, who swiftly assembled before his eyes in the street corner next to Doggenshlaw's Uber XL. He instructed his team members, of which there were five, to file a complaint to ICE on the true uber driver, Fernando Cortéz, for illegal immigration. ICE promptly arrived, and pulled Cortéz out of the uber. Cortéz shouted: "¡Puta! ¡Te mataré! ¡Tengo VISA!" as he was carried away, and all Maximilian thought was that he should learn some English. This exchange took about 10 minutes, leaving about a minute left until Doggenshlaw arrived from the meet and greet. Maximilian saluted his teammates and quickly shooed them off, assuming the driver's seat in what was now his and Doggenshlaw's Uber XL.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
